


Flight School

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [147]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack grinned as Charlie ran towards him.“Dad! Miss Carter taught me how to fly a plane.”





	Flight School

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Paper Airplane Day’ (26 May). AU.

Jack glanced at his watch and grimaced as he made his way along the corridor. Even though he’d already rang ahead to explain, the situation at the base had lasted longer than he expected and he was now an hour and a half late picking Charlie up from school.

As he approached the classroom, he heard voices coming from inside and couldn’t help but smile when Charlie’s laughter filled the air.

He stood in the doorway but decided not to go in when he saw his son and a woman he assumed to be Charlie’s teacher at the far side of the room, huddled over a desk. He couldn’t see her face, but as she pointed every few seconds and spoke quietly, he observed how comfortable and happy his little boy was in her presence as he worked.

“That looks great, Charlie,” she said encouragingly. “So, you need to make sure it’s folded here like this,” she pointed, “and then the front of it must be folded that way, and... it looks pretty perfect.”

Suddenly, Charlie grinned and looked up at her. “Can we test it?”

She straightened and it gave Jack an opportunity to finally see her – and he felt his heart stop. She was stunning; the way her blonde hair fell loosely around her shoulders and framed her face, and the way her eyes, even from this distance, were the most striking shade of blue he’d ever seen. Then, she’d smiled at his son and something inside him shifted. It made his stomach somersault like he was back in an F-16 and gave him a buzz that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He swallowed hard at the sudden rush of emotions and was just about to interrupt the pair when he heard Charlie count down from three, and Jack looked up to see a paper airplane travel effortlessly through the air, across the classroom and land squarely at his feet. Impressed, he let out a low whistle before he reached down to pick up the plane and noticed its advanced design and crisp, neat folds.

“Nice,” he said, grinning as Charlie ran to him.

“Dad! Miss Carter taught me how to fly a plane.”

He chuckled at his son’s enthusiasm and glanced over towards the mysterious Miss Carter who was now watching him curiously.

“Miss Carter,” he nodded in greeting. “I didn’t realize aerodynamics was part of the curriculum these days.”

She smirked at his comment. “Someone’s got to make science fun for the kids.”

He chuckled lightly and reached out to shake her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr O’Neill.”

“Yeah, about that,” he said, pulling a face. “I owe you an apology.”

“You’re fine; Charlie said you work for the Air Force. I know how it can be.”

He frowned and received a knowing smile in return.

“Military brat.”

“Ah,” he nodded before they fell into a comfortable silence. It was only when Jack realized he was staring, that he cleared his throat and turned to Charlie. “Why don’t you grab your gear, kiddo?”

They watched him run to the other side of the class and Jack took a step closer.

“Seriously though,” he said. “Thanks for looking after him. My meeting lasted longer than I thought – and wanted it to,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “My ex-wife usually collects Charlie, but –”

“Like I said,” she politely interrupted, looking back at him. “It wasn’t a problem. I tend to work late most weekdays, so anytime you – or his mom – are running late, he’s welcome to stay here.”

“You best not let Charlie hear you say that,” he smirked. “Or he’ll never want to leave. He looked like he was having fun – can’t say I blame him,” he added as an afterthought.

“Oh.”

He glanced up to see his comment had reached her ears and she blushed. Her reaction piqued his interest, but before he could say anything else, his son appeared by his side.

“Well, we should probably go.”

“It was nice to finally meet you Mr O’Neill,” she smiled.

“You too, Miss Carter,” he said. “And it’s Jack.”

She nodded slowly and then her smile widened. “You can call me Sam.”

“Sam,” he repeated softly, enjoying the way her name fell from his lips. “Thanks again.”

He guided Charlie towards the door, then paused and turned back, suddenly reluctant to leave.

“What’s with the airplane?”

She ducked her chin but Jack caught the hint of a smile before she met his eye. “We’re studying motion and force in class,” she explained, “but Charlie was having trouble understanding part of his homework. He said you’d flown planes before, so it seemed like a good way to show him how it all comes together.”

“Did you teach him how to fold it that way?”

“I did.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Think you could show me how to do that sometime?”

“Wh–”

“It’s a skill that’s always alluded me,” he shrugged as casually as he could muster, “but it could come in handy the next time one of my meetings runs late.”

“I don’t know,” she quipped, amusement tinging her words. “I would hate to get you into trouble.”

“Nah,” he dismissed with a wave of his hand. “Besides, I reckon it’d be worth it.”

He held his breath and waited as Sam’s gaze snapped to his in surprise. She briefly glanced at Charlie who was busy studying the paper plane in his hand.

“What do you say?”

She studied him closely and Jack could see her indecision. 

“I’ll be a model student.”

The words had left him before he could stop them, but when he saw Sam’s lips twitch, he felt himself start to grin.

“I guess I could... hold an evening class,” she eventually answered. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m free tomorrow,” she nodded. “My details are on the staff directory list Charlie received at the start of term.”

“OK,” he answered. “I’ll call you.”

With that, he took Charlie’s hand and started to walk away. He felt Sam’s gaze on him and whilst he was really looking forward to seeing her again tomorrow night, he wondered just how he’d managed to make himself a date with his son’s elementary school teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> I know many of you have said you don’t mind waiting for updates, which I really appreciate, but I do feel bad when I don’t get to post these in time.
> 
> This one was written on its respective day, but my attention has been elsewhere these past couple of days, so I’m sorry if this chapter (and the next couple of chapters, suck).


End file.
